


Abuto

by RA_XE



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_XE/pseuds/RA_XE
Summary: Si Abuto hiciera una lista con las preguntas que más le han repetido en su vida, lo primero que escribiría sería: ¿Por qué sigues a esa bestia?
Kudos: 4





	Abuto

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.

Si Abuto hiciera una lista con las preguntas que más le han repetido en su vida lo primero que escribiría sería:

_¿Por qué sigues a esa bestia?_

Y es que la pregunta lo perseguía, se había encaprichado con él, igual que las polillas lo hacen con la luz. Todo aquel ser, con la capacidad de razonar, que conociera le había preguntado al menos una vez.

Y Abuto siempre respondía:

_La paga es buena_

_Intento evitar la extinción de mi especie._

_Tengo mis razones._

Pero todo era mentira.

Abuto cuidaba de un niño perdido.

Porque a sus ojos Kamui sólo era un niño intentando ser reconocido. Un niño desorientado a quien le habían dado la respuesta equivocada.

_Herido._

_Solo._

Soy un idiota demasiado blando.

Esa era su conclusión. El sólo era incapaz de ignorar a un niño con los ojos tan vacíos.

_Los conejos mueren si están solos._

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama, a pesar de ser comedia y parodia, está lleno de personajes maravillosos. Es un placer escribir sobre ellos.


End file.
